Confessions
by sakikaiba
Summary: Jou posts a fiction online, but is it real or made up? And Yugi has a problem, then Jou gets and intresting review...? Joux? YugixYami
1. Online

A/N: sorry about my other story 'Cerulean dreams' but I got a bit bored with writing it so

I've started this one! I will update it but It might be a while, I've written the next chapter,

only on bits of paper though so I need to type it up! So I thought I'd write this one in the

mean time..... so here it is!!!!

**Confessions: chapter 1, Online:**

Jou leaned back in his computer chair, sighing softly. Well there it was, another

chapter typed up and online. His story so far had been read by over 2000 people, little did

they know that what was written for Jou seemed almost real, most probably because it was.......

Jou hadn't told any of his friends about his story for several reasons; for one

they'd tease him about it, secondly they'd find the featured character way too familiar and

finally he didn't want to worry them, especially Yugi.

Yugi had confided in Jou not that long ago, saying several things that Jou

was sure that Yugi was probably sitting somewhere right now trying to figure those things

out, he'd told no-one but Jou and Jou had promised to keep it a secret until Yug had

decided what to do.

It was Yugi's confession that had brought Jou to write his story in the first place.

For some time now Jou had a little crush on someone, he would have told Yugi, but now...

He just couldn't bring himself to do it, it'd hurt Yugi more than he could ever want, he was

his best friend after all even if.....

/flashback/

"Jou can I tell you something?" Yugi asked, eyes brimming with tears.

"Sure Yug, anything!!" Jou replied sympathetically.

"Well I've kinda had a crush on this guy for a little while... and I don't know how to tell them...."

"Oh!....Well, you don't have to tell someone you have a crush on them Yug, unless you

want to do something about, say go out with them or anything... so Yug... who's the lucky

girl?" Jou beamed. Yugi just shuffled his feet in response and lowered his head to hide the

blush that was creeping up his cheeks.... Jou smiled, his friend was just too cute and

innocent some times. "Well I'll see you in History, okay?" Yugi said and ran away, leaving

Jou standing alone in the school yard, his school uniform flapping in the wind.

/End flashback/

Jou had realised his friend was a bit preoccupied with something recently and whenever

someone had mentioned 'girlfriend', 'boyfriend', 'love' or 'relationship' yugi would turn

away and blush, hoping no one would notice. Now Jou knew for sure, but who was it that

Yugi liked? Jou sat in class pondering over Yugi's problem instead of doing his history

work. There he sat until the end of school bell rang out, piercing the school halls, with it

came the clatter of students running out before extra homework was issued...... Jou started

running along with everyone else but he was stopped by a small pair of hands tugging

gently at his shirt, he looked down to see a pair of huge violet eyes staring avidly up at

him "Jou can I speak too you quickly?" he inquired. "Sure Yug!" Jou replied as they

walked outside together..............

A/N: sorry about the other story, please R&R! I'll try and update soon, I've started another

one too!! It's called: 'Love is for the weak, and the weak only', sorry Yamibakura/Shadow!,

you might not like them!!!! Hope you like, please give me some ideas for this story cos I

don't really know where it's going!!!!


	2. Secret Identities

Don't own it...so you can't sue me :p Oh how I wish I did........

A:/N: Thanks for the reviews! and for the benefit of Queenoftheskies16 this chapter is slightly longer !

**Confessions Chapter 2: Secret identities:**

After talking with Yugi, Jou ran all the way home (just like the little piggies!!

Hehe!), unlocked the door and rushed inside earning himself a painful stitch in the side of

his chest. He swiftly glanced around his and his father's apartment, Jou knew that his dad

wouldn't be home for hours so that gave him plenty of time to work on his story

uninterrupted.

The blond sat himself down at his old, grimy computer with his brown, mouldy

computer chair beneath his ass. He slowly booted up his computer and grabbed some

ingredients for a sandwich and brought his dinner back to his desk, chucking his bag on

his pathetic bed. It lent slightly to one side where one leg was broken, the mattress

stuffing falling out on the floor below and the sheets were stained terribly in a variety of

shades of red and brown.

He turned back to the pc and dialled up the internet, waiting for his extremely slow

connection to start up. He then logged onto his messenger account, only to discover no-

one else was online. Instead he took this opportunity to have a well deserved shower.

Once he was sufficiently clean Jou returned from the now steamy room and

carefully placed a grimy, grey looking towel (it presumably used to be white) around his

waist (shame!!!!!!!) and sat back down at his computer where he'd received 3 new emails.

Jou started to get excited, he never got e-mails!!! But after opening his second junk mail

the happiness had escaped Jou. He slowly opened the third mail, he punched his fist in the

air yelling; "yeah!" as he realised it was a review from his story.

However his smile soon faded as he read:

Dear fallendragon,

I love your story so far, it's so sad, poor James, I know exactly how he feels.... My

father used to abuse me too... It makes me wonder sometimes if I'm the only one, that's

the reason I liked your story, it showed me that there might still be someone else out

there who feels the same as I do. I haven't told anyone about what my dad did, I really

just wanted to pose a question to you: In your story you speak of James, did you base the

character on anyone you know and weather they'd be willing to talk to me? I just want to

talk to him, it's been along since it happened but I'm still haunted by the memory and no-

one cares, so I thought the best person to talk to it about would be someone who know

what it's like....... Even if you don't actually know anyone who this has happened to I still

wouldn't mind talking to you about it sometime maybe, to help your story and me, if you

don't mind.... Because no-one cares.........

Sapphireangel,

Jou gasped. Who was this...this sapphire angel? Did he know Jou? Don't be stupid!

He thought to himself. Somehow he as relieved by the email, he wasn't quite sure why,

maybe he could talk to this person he thought. Jou thought about it for a moment, then

started typing a reply:

DearSapphireangel,

Yes I did form my main character from someone I know very well, he's what you

might call a brother to me..... and I know they are feeling exactly the same way as you are

right at this moment, just wanting someone to talk to, to care, to understand and most of

all to not pass premature judgement on how they might act today as a result. They also

want to know if you've met them before, possibly because you sound just like they do....

Hell it's me, I'm the one who was abused by my father, I'm the one writing the story, I'm

the one crying in pain for help and I'm the one who wants to be understood and cared

about!

Fallendragon,

Jou quit the browser once he was sure the message was sent and went to see if

any of his friends were now online; Honda and Anzu were;

**Partydancer says:** hi Jou!!! : )

**Blingblingman says:** Wats up man?

**Fallendragon says:** hey you two, wat u doin'?

**Partydancer says:** Oh not much, just practising ballet for lesson tomorrow!!!

**Blingblingman says:** you can type and dance at the same time?

**Partydancer says:** Yup! It's easy, sorry guys, I gotta go to dinner, I'll talk to you later,

okay???

**Fallendragon says:** Ya see ya Anzu!!!

**Blingblingman says:** Sorry if ignore you Jou but I've gotta talk to Otogi now okay?

**Fallendragon says:** Sure thing Honda! I'm doing homework anyway!

Jou lied. He didn't really want to do homework but he didn't really want to

interrupt Otogi and Honda, they'd been getting on really well since Serenity had returned

to her mum's house. Now the two boys spent most of their time with each other,

constantly at one another's' house, now that he came to think about it, Jou was the only

one who didn't have a partner or best friend to hang out with; Yugi spent all his time with

Yami now, Honda and Otogi were now best buds, Ryou and Marik were always with their

ambitious and destructive Yami's, not that that wasn't a bad idea, everyone knew what

they could get up to, they'd all experienced it first-hand. But still that left Jou all alone,

well maybe except Anzu, but she didn't really count, Jou wouldn't hang out with her under

any circumstances, besides she was too busy with ballet and shopping and her job, so he

couldn't have, even if he had wanted too.

Come to think of it Jou did seem to have a lot more spare time nowadays, that's

one of the reasons he'd started his story, and because sapphireangel was right, no-one

cares, well not really... Just then an icon appeared on Jou's screen; sapphireangel had

just signed in. That's odd, Jou hadn't added them to his contact list.... Then a message

screen popped up, Jou clicked on it and read:

**Sapphireangel says:** Sorry, I added you to my buddies list, is that ok?

**Fallendragon says:** Ya sure! Now we can talk properly!

Jou sighed, thank god he added Jou, he thought he was going mad!!!

**Sapphireangel says:** I'm sorry....... : (

**Fallendragon says:** for what????

**Sapphireangel says:** For the same happening to you, it's so unfair, I'm sorry, especially

since it's your dad......

**Fallendragon says:** It's okay, sorry for you too, It was your father too ne???

**Sapphireangel says:** Sort of, my step-father actually, both my parents are dead and he

adopted me.... And he's the one who did it... so it's not so bad for me since it wasn't my

birth dad....

**Fallendragon say**s: It's bad enough that anyone is abused, especially children, by the

way how old are you? And are you a boy or a girl- sorry no offence...... why is it worse for

me to be abused by my dad????

**Sapphireangel says:** 18, a boy..... Because you have no one to turn to when it gets bad

and it's your own flesh and blood beating the crap out of you, and no matter what you'll

still love them, always forgive them, just to have it happen again... am I right?

**Fallendragon says:** So you do know what I'm going through, I just hope I can I

understand you too.... Wow you're really something....

**Sapphireangel says:** blushes what do you mean I _actually_ know how you feel? Don't

you trust me?

**Fallendragon says:** NO! I **_DO_** trust you, I just wanted to make sure you weren't a

paedophile or summat, sorry??? puppy dog eyes

**Sapphireangel says: **Okay, okay, don't give me the eyes!!! So now I've told you how

old I am what about you, and are you a boy or girl, where do you live???

**Fallendragon says:** Umm.... Okay! beams I'm 16, I'm a boy and I live in Japan.

**Sapphireangel says:** Hey....me too! I live in Japan, where??

_(both at the same time!)_

**Fallendragon says:** Domino!!

**Sapphireangel says:** Domino!!

A/N: well there's the second, hope you enjoy it!!!!! I'll do the other two soon aswell but it's

hard with school work to do aswell, but I'll make it eventually!!!!


	3. Identity revealed?

Don't own it...so you can't sue me :p Oh how I wish I did........

A:/N: Thanks for the reviews!

**Confessions Chapter 3: Identity revealed????:**

Domino!? Jou gasped in surprise and leant back in his grimy, ageing computer

chair. What if this person already knew him? What if he told somebody? What if.... Don't be

stupid Jou thought. He slowly relaxed and leaned into his chair more. It would be fine, just

because they lived in the same area did not mean that they knew each other, besides Jou

wouldn't tell them who he really was anyway...just in case, it would be fine...honestly. Jou's

brain told him calmly.

**Fallendragon says:** Domino?????!!! No way, you've gotta be kidding me....!!!!

**Sapphireangel says:** No... I have to admit it is a little strange though...Do you think that

we might know each other already???

**Fallendragon says:** Possible, but we wouldn't know, we might never know eh? Besides

if I tell you who I am you'll tell my friends about my story, and I really can't tell them.......

**Sapphireangel says:** I wouldn't tell them, I could never do that to you...... not after

what you've been through.... Besides, I'd be all alone, I'd have no-one to talk to about my

problems, and you'd have no-one, I really can't do that especially after only just finding

you, all my life I've wanted to talk to someone about this stuff and now you're here........

Sorry I'm rambling........

**Fallendragon says:** blushes I don't mind and thanks but I don't know if I should tell

you who I am right away, just until we get to know each other okay? a?? unsure

**Sapphireangel says:** Sounds about right to me... Like you said if I knew you but not

that well, I might judge you before getting to know you and your story- besides if I were

in your place I'd be asking the same, I know I haven't ever been the same since, I act very

differently now, my brother has noticed, and you are beginning to find out the reason but

not everything....so yes we will wait a while and then expose ourselves okay?

**Fallendragon says:** Sure! I agree, so you have a brother? Cool what's his name?

**Sapphireangel says:** I...Err... Well he's got kind of a unique name so if I told you, you'd

guess who I am straight away, he's way too hyper I'm sure, he's err....well I don't know

what to say, he's very unique so I'm best not to say to much cos well for certain u'd

guess........ Oh well do you have any brothers or sisters?

**Fallendragon says:** Oh...okay I understand...yeah I've got a sister.... Um her name's

quite interesting too... so umm... she's a brunette.... Um a little shorter than me...but you

don't know how tall I am so that's okay.... Ummm she's sweet, my friend kind of fancies

her.... Um that means she's cute I suppose....... I don't know I can't really tell you much

more because otherwise you'd know who she was too...... hmmm....

**Sapphireangel says:** Hmm... oh well I'll talk to you tomorrow, after school??? I've got

to go and do some homework okay?

**Fallendragon says: **okay.... : ( I'll see you tomorrow if my dad doesn't come home too

soon.....

**Sapphireangel says:** Ya good luck and thanks...for everything...and I love your story!

**Fallendragon says:** Thanks, for the help too....just to know there's someone out there

who feels the same is a relief.... Thank you .... I'll probably see you at school even though I

know I won't recognise you......oh well...see you!

**Sapphireangel says:** Yup! Thanks again, see you!

**Sapphireangel has signed out!**

Jou slouched back in his chair. He really should think about doing some homework

now too... that's what everyone else was doing. Jou thought for about it for a minute, then

got into a pair of boxers. He then went and grabbed his almost unused math book from

his bag and placed it on the desk to start on his homework....

There Jou sat for the best part of an hour until he heard the door slam, which only

meant one thing.... His father was indeed home. Jou grabbed a chair and slammed it up

against his door then rushed towards his bed, cowering for his mum, hoping he would

make it through the night only to speak to Sapphireangel again, to her his comforting

words of sorrow. Slowly as his father started banging his fist on Jou's old door a solitary

tear of fright trickled down the blonds face, leaving a wet silky trail. This single tear was

soon followed by many others, Jou wept late into the night.... Thinking all the time of how

he wished he had someone to tell him it would all be okay......

A/N: well there's the third chapter, hope you enjoy it!!!!! I'll do the other one soon, I've kinda given up on Cerulean dreams at the moment, I don't really like it but I'll finish eventually....!!!!


	4. Getting To Know You

Don't own it...so you can't sue me :p Oh how I wish I did........

**ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!- All my previous charters have been edited, please read if you wish!!!!!!!!!!**

A:/N: Thanks for the reviews! Especially the one from Evil Kitty Seto

**Confessions Chapter 4: Getting To Know You:**

Jou wandered the school halls pointlessly, he was searching for something,

something he didn't know what......Bullshit! Of course he knew what he was searching for,

or should he say who he was searching for. Sapphire Angel, he knew it was impossible he

didn't have a clue how tall he was, his hair colour, let alone his name....in fact he knew

very little about him.....he knew his email, his age and his school, clearly that wasn't

enough to go on......Jou knew it was virtually impossible to find someone on such little

information, all he knew was that he had to find them...after all it was better than doing

nothing wasn't it? Everyone thought Jou was stupid because he didn't work well in class

and he hardly ever gave in his homework, they thought he didn't know anything, but in

reality he was restless and impatient. He'd work for a while, then find himself too bored to

think straight so he'd shut his brain off and allow himself to be distracted by other

thing........usually spontaneous improvised things such as hurling insults a Kaiba just to get

some kind of reaction. That was something he never got bored of, no matter what the day

or situation that always calmed him down. Yes he definitely thought fights with Kaiba

were good for him....

In fact fighting with Kaiba was the very reason he was in this hall searching when

he should be going to the principals office:

_/Flashback/_

"Katsuya!??"

"KATSUYA!!!!" the teacher practically burst Jou's eardrums.

"Wha?!" Jou asked confused. He hadn't been listening again, he was too busy

doodling, too busy doodling a certain serene angel with sapphire blue wings. Kaiba

sighed at Jou's pathetic response, he could at least pretend to be listening, like him..

Jou heard Kaiba's sigh and glared at the brown haired CEO.

"You got a problem Kaiba?" Jou snarled as his stood up to face him.

"And so what if I have?" Kaiba smirked, he loved winding Jou up.

"Well maybe you'd like me to fix it for you?" Jou lifted his fist up.

"Awwwwww....I didn't know you cared!" Kaiba said sarcastically, ignoring the fist held up

by the blond. At this, Jou's whole face turned right red. He'd just opened his mouth to

reply when a shrill voice called out; "Katsuya Jounouchi, sit down this instant and stop

bothering Kaiba-San!"

"I'm not finished with him!!" Jou yelled, turning back to Kaiba as giggling broke out in the

back rows of the classroom, before Jou had time to mend his comment that had everyone

in stitches, he was called at again by his sensei; "Do not answer back to me young man,

get yourself to the principals office right now!!!" she then turned back to the rest of the

class, letting Jou collect up his things. Just as he was about to walk out a voice came from

behind; "I never knew you wanted me that way Jounouchi, I'm impressed you had the

guts to announce it to the whole class however" Kaiba finished, barely whispering so's not

to be heard by the teacher or anyone else but the sarcasm was still dripping thickly. Jou

just growled at Kaiba and ran out of class, not realising the notes that had fallen on the

floor on his way out.

_/End Flashback/_

He knocked firmly on the door and crept inside to see a very big frown on the

principals face; "Katsuya, I hope this isn't going to become a regular thing, I've seen you

three times in the last two days, this can't carry on understand?" Jou nodded silently. "I

presume you're in here for fighting again, no guesses with who....yes?" Again Jou bowed

his head. "Is there nothing I can do for you, is there something bothering you? Is your

father okay?" Jou froze at the mention of his father. This time he spoke; "No...it's

nothing...I'm okay, really!" Jou tried to reassure the principal so he'd let him leave. He had

thought of telling the principal about his dad but he knew from experience that would just

result in a phone call home, earning him a stab in the chest or something more painful and

more humiliating. "Are you sure?" the teacher persisted. Once again Jou shook his blond

head; "No Kamori-San" The principal sighed heavily, there was really nothing he could do

for the boy in front of him, looking dishevelled and upset. "Okay, I guess that means you

can go....." He rearranged Jou's file that lay open on his desk, not that he needed it to

remember him by. He watched the boy collect up his few belongings and walk out, hair still

covering the better part of his face.

Jou strolled out towards the back of the school, on the grass he placed his bag

down and sat beside it. He glanced around to find out that he wasn't that far away from a

certain CEO who he'd been at his throat earlier. Jou took a huge breath and relaxed. He

wouldn't let it bother him. Instead he pulled out his lunch and his thoughts once again

landed on Sapphireangel and his father. He was the only thing he had left to hang onto

right now, and he was extremely grateful. Before talking to him he'd felt he'd come to the

brink of his own destruction, living for years with no-one to talk to, suffering at the hand of

his own father. If only he could know for definite that he was for real and not just a guy

on the internet screwing with his head. It was nice to think that there was someone else to

share his pain, not that it was a nice thing that it had happened to someone else, but

together they might just make it......Jou's thoughts then wondered off to the picture he

started to draw during class.

Jou rummaged through his bag, desperately searching for the piece of paper, that

was when Kaiba had to walk past; "Lost your mind as well as your friends mutt, I'll give

you a hint they're not likely to be in there....they wouldn't fit....well Yugi might, he's so

small but...." Kaiba was cut off by a sound punch in the ribs, all Kaiba saw was a blond

blur, running desperately away from him. Kaiba was confused, why did he care if the mutt

had disappeared...thank Ra, no more stupid comments and he wouldn't have to look at his

depressed face until next period. But then what was he feeling, why did he secretly want

him back here with him?

A/N; well that's it for now folks!!!!! Let me no how I did!!!


	5. Confused

Okay, okay, I'm really, really sorry this didn't come out sooner, I've been real busy with exams n that lot so I hope all you reviewers haven't left me although I wouldn't blame you…….. anyway, on with the story, this is dedicated to shadow, oh and by the way it's goin to be all Yoai soon, sorry m8…..oh and to let u no you'll find out in this chapter right near the beginning who sapphire angel is……..

**Confessions chapter 5:-Confused**

Kaiba sank down against the hard brick wall outside the cafeteria; 'What just

happened here?' Kaiba pondered as leant more heavily against the wall. 'What was I

thinking, wanting the blond back here a couple of seconds ago, I hate him don't I?' 'Then

why would you bother trying to give back his work, why didn't you just leave it on the floor

where he'd dropped it? - if you could even call it work!' Kaiba glanced down at the piece of

paper he was holding in his left hand; It certainly wasn't what Kaiba would call work, the

only useful things were his name; Katsuya Jounouchi written in the left hand corner and

the date and title. But then Kaiba looked just below the title and he found an intricate

drawing of an angel with chestnut brown hair, not unlike his own, blue eyes and blue

wings, wait, no, Sapphire wings!!! Kaiba froze for a second just staring in horror at the

piece of paper in front of him, the picture, his username!

Kaiba swiftly pulled his sleek silver laptop out of his bullet-proof aluminium

briefcase and placed it on his knees. He hesitated before he dialled up his wireless

internet connection; 'Did he really want to know?'. When he'd successfully dialled up and

hacked into the internet mainframe he scrolled down to find what he was looking for;

**FallenDragon;**

**CPU: 674963012763#6293763**

**Registered: Domino, Japan**

It was here Kaiba thought to himself; 'Well he was telling the truth about that after

all…I wonder about the rest…' So he continued to scroll down through the information to

see who the computer was registered to… Finally he found it;

**Registered to: Katsuya Jounouchi**

Kaiba froze. He just sat there for a second thinking about the blond; 'so it was

him after all, the little carefree blond always so happy and full of life, but at home he's

probably thrown about, starved, raped….Kaiba didn't dare to think any further. How could

the blond be so carefree after all that's happened to him? 'I've cut myself off from

everyone but Mokuba, I give them cold looks when they smile at me, I ignore them when

they ask me things, I accuse them of things they haven't done to get them riled

up…actually I've only done that to one person…and his name's in front of me…..' Kaiba

decided that he'd better get off the internet before he got tracked down, not that they'd

do anything to him as the CEO of KaibaCorp but still, he had his reputation to keep; as

the invisible hacker, so he decided to close his computer and think for a while.

Unfortunately that was when the bell rang for class.

"Kaiba Sama, you're late!" the teacher exclaimed but was quickly silenced by a

cold gaze form the direction of a certain blue-eyed CEO. 'How could I have done this, I'm

late for the first time ever and it's all because of that……that…that blond!' Kaiba slammed

his fist on the desk and everyone turned round at Kaiba's unusual behaviour. Jou turned

around, surprised to come face to face with the person he was just thinking about; 'Why

was he late, for the first time ever, is something wrong or is he just slipping? Or better yet

was it me, when I ran away after punching him, but he's never usually bothered, he'd just

get back up and sneer at me, I wonder what's wrong with him…' Jou pondered as he

looked into Kaiba's eyes now in front of him. Funny how he'd rarely noticed Kaiba only sat

two chairs behind him with an empty chair in between. "Katsuya Jounouchi!" the teacher

cried. "Yes!" Jounouchi replied assuming it was the register and continued to stare back at

Kaiba, willing those blue eyes to show some kind of emotion. "Katsuya!!!" Jou sighed, he

knew he'd already replied, even so he did it again; "Yes!" he replied, slightly louder this

time. "Katsuya Jounouchi, don't you dare raise your voice to me……first you don't answer

the first 3 times I ask you and then you murmur something and then on top of that you

have the nerve to raise your voice to ,me!!!" Again Jou sighed before turning around to

face her; "Look I'm clearly not interested and I did reply to your stupid register, you just

weren't listening, just give me a detention for Christ's sake!" Jou yelled, storming down

the hall to the principal as hastily as always. The teacher stood shocked for a few seconds

as she always did, but then quickly re-gained her ability to speak; "Kaiba, as your so far

ahead…." She started but Kaiba was already out the door, following Jou as fast as his long

legs would carry him. "So mutt….where do you think you're going?" Kaiba asked as he

caught up with the blond at a gentle stroll where the smaller of the two had given up

running and had settled for sulking instead.

A few minutes later Kaiba was steering Jou out of the school building on to a bench

under a cherry blossom tree near the basketball court where Kaiba sat them down. The

flustered blond sat down and peered at Kaiba curiously, his hair effectively rumpled from

being roughly shoved onto the bench but someone far taller than himself. Kaiba simply

glared at Jou, waiting for a scowl or a rash comment of some kind but it didn't come, at

this Kaiba scowled herder as the blond looked at the floor. If Kaiba hadn't known better he

would have been sure that Jou was talking to girl he had a crush on.

Slowly Jou lifted his head to speak to Kaiba; "Wa D'ya wan' Kaiba?" Jou asked in

his rough accent. For a second the blond thought that Kaiba was ignoring him but after a

moment the taller boy responded; "I wanted to return this..." with that Kaiba dropped

Jou's paper with the angel on and walked away swiftly. Jou sat still for a moment, not

daring to pick up the mysterious paper on the floor, gradually Jou bent over, his sunshine

hair falling in front of his eyes. H e reached down to the wet grass and retrieved his paper.

He picked it up wondering why Kaiba had something of his in the first place and why he'd

bother to return was a mystery, then again Kaiba had been acting weird today, being late

for class, not saying anything when he got punched, walking away from Jounouchi….. Jou

looked at his paper and gasped, it was his picture he'd lost earlier, oh well it wouldn't

mean anything to anyone apart from himself or his mystery friend, who was definitely NOT

Kaiba, he'd never act that sensitive, even over a computer. But where did Kaiba get it

from, Jou didn't even remember leaving it anywhere, he'd only realised he'd lost it ten

minutes ago. All this thinking was making him feel tired '…maybe I'll just rest my eyes' Jou

leant his head back and started breathing heavily. There he stayed under the cherry

blossom tree until he was rudely awoken a couple of hours later.

"Jou, Jou!!!!" Yugi yelled, Jou's eyes fluttered open for a second and then closed

just the same way. Jou was awoken by a large heavy weight falling on his sore chest that

he woke with a very large bruise forming on top of the one that was already there from his

father a few nights previous. "Arghhhh!!! Honda get the hell off me!!!" Jou hissed shoving

Honda roughly to the floor, rubbing his now very sore stomach. "Jeeze man I didn't mean

to hurt you, I was just doing you a favour, Anzu's coming!" Honda whispered the last part

so the girl approaching wouldn't hear him; "Hiya guys….You no I was thinking..." Anzu was

swiftly cut of by Jou; "Sorry guys I gotta get home early for dinner tonight, see ya!" Jou

said purposefully leaving before Anzu could continue. Even as Jou left he could hear the

others also making rapid excuses before leaving Anzu on her own in the empty basketball

court still trying to figure out what happened. Jou usually hated lying to his friends but

Anzu wasn't one of them, he didn't even know why she hung out with the boys…oh wait

yes he did, she had a crush on Yami and as she'd told Jou and Honda many times before

she was convinced that he liked her back when Jou saw it was plainly obvious he had a

thing for his hikari. However Yami no Yugi wasn't who Jou was thinking about, he was

thinking about Yugi and what he'd told him the day before;

/Flashback/

"So Yug' what do ya wanna talk 'bout?" Jou questioned now standing outside in the

cool summer air with Yugi. "Well…um…I want to tell you that, well you have noticed I've

been avoiding you lately…" Yugi stammered, now blushing and looking anywhere apart

from Jou. Jou pondered for a second before answering; "Well ya but I figured you'd jus'

been busy wit' Yami or summat, I didn't think you'd been avoiding me.." Jou trailed off the

thought again; "Look Yug' I'm not jus' about to demand that you spend your every waking

hour with me for the rest of your life!" Jou tried to reassure Yugi, but the smaller boy was

having none of it; "No Jou, you don't understand, I want to!" Yugi said rather load now

looking Jou in the eye, blushing a very bright red. Jou didn't understand at first but after a

minute he realised what Yugi was saying; "I urmmm…Look Yug' are you trying to say that

you like _ME_? As in I'm the person you were talking about the other day when you said you

liked someone??!!!" Jou asked, hissing at the thought. Yugi just stood there, blushing

more and more until he could blush no more. "Well…I….Err...Ya Jou it was you I was

talking about the other day, yes Jou it is you….I wanted to ask you…" Yugi was cut off by

Jou who ran his hand through his hair in amazement. "Look Yug' I'm flattered, I really am

but I couldn't Yug'…I dunno how to put this without hurtin' you….I love you Yug' but only

as a brother or a friend…I've never felt that way about you…I'm sorry…..I…I don't know

what to say…I like someone else…" He looked at Yugi, slightly embarrassed by the whole

situation. They both fell silent for a moment before Yugi spoke in barely a whisper;

"Um…Jou..Who is it?..." Jou paused before flushing red and shifting uncomfortably under

Yugi's gaze; "well Yugi…I dunno if I should tell you, it probably wouldn't do much for your

self esteem….sorry Yug' but anyway I'm not the one for you, there's someone else who's

got an eye on you!" Jou finished smiling happily as he watched Yugi's reaction; he looked

upset but then as the news that someone liked him he blushed and turned away from Jou

in embarrassment.

/End Flashback/

Jou continued to walk to his apartment dreading seeing his father, the pavements

getting more and more littered as he continued, the dark alleys becoming more and more

frequent the closer he got to his house. A few blocks down he saw a black limo speed past,

Jou just glimpsed the number plate as it zoomed past bearing the plate; 'Kaiba'. Jou

chuckled, even in his most dreading moments Kaiba managed to taunt him. Jou suddenly

found himself at the foot of his apartment he paused for a moment before climbing the

many stairs until he reached the 12th floor where he came to his door; the 6 on his door

indicating it as apartment 1206 hung upside down so it showed a 9 instead Jou sighed,

he'd been meaning to fix that for years but he'd never made the time to do it. He sighed

again and placed his key n the hole and entered. He walked to the kitchen, shifting several

empty beer and sake bottles on the way, along with several empty crisp packets and

chocolate bar wrappers. Once in the small dingy kitchen he opened the nearly empty fridge

and pulled out a bottle of Bud1 and placed it on the counter. Then he rummaged around in

one of the cupboards; the door hanging from its hinges revealing its contents. Jou

straightened up, now holding a pack of Royals2 and a Hershey's chocolate bar (I love

those!!!!). Slowly he picked up his prizes and returned to his room where he downed the

beer and ate the chocolate bar contentedly. He then logged on to his computer and msn

just to find no-one was online, Jou sighed yet again, 'why did his life suck?' in desperation

Jou returned to the living room, pulling out a black lighter from his pocket and lighting one

of the Royals, he took one large drag before placing the packet and lighter back in his

room, under his mattress. Jou really didn't want his father to find out he'd been smoking,

even though the guy smoked himself he'd still be willing to beat the crap out of his son as

'punishment'. Jou didn't smoke all the time, just occasionally when he was particularly

depressed, he'd never smoked around Yugi, he knew he'd get some kind of huge lecture,

Yugi hated cigarettes more than anything else. Jou had constantly ignored Yugi when he'd

complain after seeing someone with one in their mouths, Jou had even seen yugi grab one

off someone in the middle of the shopping centre when they were in mid drag, Yugi'd then

glared at the guy and he'd run off, of coarse the fact that Yami was standing next to his

hikari also glaring might have helped scare him off. Jou started to clear the floor of the

litter, smoking as he did and slowly Jou was calm and he'd forgotten all about his issues

with Anzu and Yugi and everyone having someone but him.

Jou returned to his room after clearing, hovering and mopping the wooden floor in

the living room, hall and kitchen. Jou daren't go near his father's room or the bathroom in

fear of getting accused of going through his father's belongings or getting trapped in the

bathroom when his father returned. Jou stared at the screen as he paused, wondering

what to write next, as he did sapphireangel logged on to msn. Jou cheered inside, he'd

hoped he'd come online so he'd have someone to talk to about his problems;

**FallenDragon** **says: **Hiya, I was hoping you'd been on tonight!

**SapphireAngel says:** Oh hi, why's that?

**FallenDragon says:** Just cos I wanted to talk to you is all! What am I not allowed to now?!

**SapphireAngel says:** No…I was just wondering if you had an ulterior motive for wanting to talk to me…

**FallenDragon says** Huh?! Like what?!

**SapphireAngel says:** God! You are so blond!!!

**FallenDragon says:** Wow how'd you know?!

**SapphireAngel says:** I…You just act it!

**FallenDragon says:** Oh. Sorry, so why did you think I wanted to talk to you?

**SapphireAngel says:** Well….I don't know…maybe you like me…

**FallenDragon says:** Well ya…I guess I like you, I mean we're friends right?!

**SapphireAngel says:** Yes, but you like me more than just a friend!

**FallenDragon says:** Well…that depend, do you think I like you…??

**SapphireAngel say:** I.I don't know, I was only joking….

**FallenDragon says:** No, I was just playing along, anyway you're 18 and I'm only 16 and we're both boys and you've probably got a girlfriend or something you're so kind, I'm sure you're really popular….

Suddenly Jou felt slightly depressed, it was quite well known at domino high school

that he was openly gay, he'd always been, the girls just hadn't got the message until he

was seen kissing a guy from the football team a couple of years ago, they went out for a

few weeks, in Jou's book that was quite long. Jou had never been able to maintain a

steady relationship with anyone longer than a few weeks, he didn't really want to commit

to anyone unless he really loved them and so far that list consisted of only one person he

knew would never return his love. For a start he hated Jou's guts, he'd made that obvious,

second he'd never be gay in a million years and thirdly he'd only been seen to go out with

two people and they've said little about what they did except that it wasn't like hey had

imagined. The truth was next this one SapphireAngel was the closest thing he'd found to

love and Jou was almost certain that he'd never got out with him, being 16 and probably

not the same way inclined as Jou.

**SapphireAngel says:** Actually…about that, I'm not 18, actually I'm only 16…I…Err…well, I needed to be sure of you first, but I trust you now…sorry….

**FallenDragon says:** It's okay…that means we're in the same grade!! We probably do know each other then….

**SapphireAngel says:** Yeah…there's a strong possibility that we do….

At that moment Jou heard the door crash so quickly he typed in a message and logged off before his father could come in and find out what he was doing;

**FallenDragon says:** I've got to go, my fathers in the house, I need to get off before he see! See you in school, well sort of! Anyway, bibi x

**Sapphireangel says:** ok, see you, gd luck with your father, bibi x

Jou quickly snapped the computer off as he heard his father cry out; "Where are

ya' boy?!" in slurred speech. Jou ran for the door, pushing his chair towards it in the hope

of jamming it, but just then his father ignored the door handle and shoved the battered old

door onto the floor, narrowly missing Jou by an inch. Jou froze, stood back jus waiting for

the fury of punches and kicks that were sure to come….

A/N: thanks and I no many of u were right wen it came to guessing sapphire angel, I didn't think it was that hard to guess either but o well! Hope you enjoyed, please review!!!

1: bud as in Budweiser the beer in case u didn't no/ and/or are alcohol deprived!

2: royals are cigarettes, quite strong ones actually, sorry I used to smoke soo I should no and note smoking and drinking seriously damages your health!!!!! : ) c you all soon I hope, and once again sorry for the long updates!!!


End file.
